1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a machine for the formation of tubes, called “of variable linear structure”, which comprises a plurality of forming stations, placed in series with each other, which progressively bend a strip of sheet metal to form a tube, followed by at least one finishing station which further brings together the edges of the bent strip of sheet metal in view of the final welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for forming tubes by means of continuous bending of sheet metal are well known to the art and comprise, in series with each other, a plurality of stations in which the strip of sheet metal is progressively deformed by pairs of rollers having matching profiles.
These machines of the prior art have the drawback of making it necessary to replace the pair of rollers when it is desired (or necessary) to change the diameter of the tube produced, which leads to more or less long machine downtimes which reduce the productivity of the plant.